With Arms Wide Open
by Jazz3
Summary: TK and Kari et married and have a baby at an extremely young age...sort of a prologue to my next story, "According to Angel." Please R+R


Disclaimer: Ya'll know what a disclaimer is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Arms Wide Open  
By: Jazz  
  
Kari's hands shook as she steered her way to TK's apartment in Odaiba, Japan. She was returning home from college on break, and was anxious to see her boyfriend. She had something very important to tell him, and she couldn't put it off any longer. Kari hadn't been able to tell him earlier, mainly because he had returned home two weeks prior. They had been lucky enough to get into the same college together. Kari wasn't sure though, how TK would react to the news. He meant the world to her, and didn't want to lose him.  
  
Kari took the elevator to TK's floor. She walked about fifty feet, then stopped in front of the familiar door. She knocked on the door, which was answered by a tall, grown-up man with wavy blonde hair. Kari always knew that Matt used too much gel, but she didn't dare point that out to him. "Hey, Kari, welcome home," he said, giving her a quick hug. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Hey, Matt. Is TK home?"  
  
"Actually, he was waiting for you, but he got a little anxious, so I gave him something to do. Right now he's doing my grocery shopping." Matt gave her a sheepish grin. "You can wait for him in his room if you like."  
  
"Thanks, Matt." Kari turned her back to him and went into TK's room. She sat down on the bed to wait.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, TK was pacing back and forth across the front steps of the apartment.   
How am I gonna ask her? he thought. What if she says no?  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Matt opening the apartment door. "Hey, little bro. Why don't you come inside to wait?"  
  
TK sighed and followed his older brother. He hung his head as he trudged back to his room. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Kari!" he yelled. She giggled, and held her arms out, as if waiting for a hug. TK swooped her off of the bed, spinning her around. He kissed her passionately before setting her back down on the edge of his bed. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Two weeks is much too long to be without you!" he exclaimed. "How did your tests go?"  
  
"Well, TK, that was one of the things I wanted to tell you about. You see--"  
  
"Wait," he said. He walked over to is dresser and pulled out a box. "This was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." TK snapped open the box to reveal a beautiful pink diamond ring. The diamonds had been arranged to make it look like the Crest of Light. Kari gasped.  
  
"Kari, you mean everything in the world to me. I love with all of my heart. Now I want to prove how much I love you. Kari Kamiya, will you marry me?"  
  
Kari looked at TK with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me," she said. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that. Yes, of course I will, TK!" Kari threw her arms around him and kissed him again. "I love you, TK."  
  
He hugged her back, and they held the embrace for a few moments longer. "Wait," Kari said. She drew away from TK.  
  
"What is it, Kari?" TK asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
Well, I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is gonna change  
  
  
"TK, I'm pregnant," Kari said. "I didn't stay at the college longer than you so I could make up a test. I stayed so I could go to the doctor and have an ultrasound."  
  
TK stared at his love for a minute, the a grin spread across his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"  
  
Kari giggled, and they kissed again. He swept her off the bed, and they went to go tell Matt and the others the news.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, TK stood on the balcony where he had seen the monsters at Hightenview Terrace so long ago. Now, he knelt down and placed his hands on the rim. He bowed his head.  
  
  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
  
  
"God, if your listening, this is TK Takaishi. I'm really worried. I hope I'll be a good daddy, and a good husband. But I don't know if I will."  
  
Kari opened the balocony door and stepped out. She walked over next to TK and knelt. She, too, started to pray.  
  
"God, I know TK's worried about what will happen. He's not the only one. I want to be a good mom, and a good spouse, but I don't know how to be one. I'm scared. But I know by your power that everything will be alright. You've protected us before, and I know that you will protect us now."  
  
TK opened his eyes and reached for Kari's hand. They hugged for a minute, and the TK started to cry.  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
***  
  
Well, I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
  
The day of the wedding, Kari was in her dressing room at the church. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei, and Angewomon were in there with her.  
  
"I hope this works out," Kari murmered. "I hope everything will be okay."  
  
"Don't get cold feet now, Kari!" Mimi said. You're brave to do this. I know you are."  
  
"Yeah, and besides, we're all here, so we'll make sure that nothing will go wrong." Angewomon ran a brush through Kari's hair.  
  
"TK must really love you," Yolei breathed. "It must be a great feeling to be in love."  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Kari, patting her swollen belly. "I can't wait to start a family."  
  
"And we'll be right there beside you the whole way," Sora said.  
  
"You can count on it!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, in TK's dressing room, TK was pacing back and forth.  
  
"I'm not ready for this," he muttered. "I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "Don't worry, little brother," said Matt. "You and Kari have been in love since you were eight years old. You two were meant to be together."  
  
TK smiled confidently at Matt. "You're right," he said. "I'm ready."  
  
They were married that evening.  
  
***  
  
  
I'll take a breath and take her by my side  
  
  
"TK YOU SLIME SUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Kari screamed as she was wheeled into the delivery room.  
  
TK looked pained. He pleaded with the doctor, "Isn't there anything you can give her to ease the pain?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "She's too far into the labor. If she had gotten here any sooner, we could have. Any medicine we give her now could harm the baby."  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME TK!" she screamed. Kari was placed on the delivery bed.  
  
TK looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Kari."  
  
The doctor spoke to TK, "She's going to need to hold your hand while she goes through this." He took her hand. She squeezed it hard.  
  
"This hurts, TK," she whispered.  
  
"The doctor said it wouldn't be too much longer," he whispered back. "I'm right here."  
  
"I changed my mind, TK. I don't want this baby anymore. I love you, TK. I'm sorry I screamed at you."  
  
"Shh. It's okay. I love you, too."  
  
The doctor came back over to them. "Okay, Kari, we're ready for you to start pushing."  
  
  
Kari groaned painfully, but began to push. She pushed hard, and it wan't hard for anyone to tell that she was hurting. She screamed again.  
  
  
"TK, please, make it stop!" Kari cried. She sobbed and tried to push again, but was already worn out.  
  
  
"Okay, we've almost got the baby. Kari, we'll need you to give one more push," the doctor said.  
  
  
"NO! This hurts too much!"  
  
  
"Please, Kari," TK cried. "Do it for the baby. The baby that you've wanted so much all your life. I love you Kari!"  
  
At TK's words, Kari gave one final push before she slid down into the bed.  
  
  
  
We're standing on, we've created life  
  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Wide open  
  
  
  
The doctor rushed the baby into the nursery and wrapped it in a blanket. Then he brought it out to the two proud parents. Kari's face was soaked with perspiration, and her damp hair stuck to her face. TK's hand was red from Kari squeezing it so hard.  
  
  
"Congratulations, you two. It's a girl." He handed the baby to Kari for her to breastfeed.  
  
  
"She's so beautiful," TK said. "How can you love someone so much that you just met?"  
  
  
"I know. That makes two for me," Kari said. She and TK kissed.  
  
  
"I hope she turns out to be just like her mother," said TK.  
  
  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open  
  
  
  
"My little angel," said Kari. She sighed, full of happiness.  
  
  
"Maybe that should be her name. Angel Takaishi... I like it!"  
  
  
"Then that's her name," said Kari. She kissed her little girl on the head. "The child of Hope and Light."  
  
  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
  
~El Fin~  
  
Yeah, my first Takari fic is done! Oh, yeah, my name is Jazz, btw. I really hope that you like this fic, so e-mail me at jazzgirl1488@yahoo.com if you have comments. I'd really like to hear from you!  
  



End file.
